Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Emworm
Summary: Snow accidentally runs into Charming days after breaking his heart. She tries to deny tries to fight what she feels. But, you can't fight the moonlight and you can't deny True Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Under a lovers sky._

_Gonna be with you._

_And no-ones gonna be around._

_If you think that you won't fall well just wait until._

_Till the sun goes down._

_Underneath the starlight- starlight._

_There's a magical feeling so right._

_It'll steal your heart tonight..._

Can't Fight The Moonlight

"Snow?"

"OH GODS."

It wasn't supposed to be him. It wasn't supposed to be him! He was supposed to be some random person she would knock out for a few minutes in order to borrow his cloak and the warmth of the fire. It wasn't supposed to be him. It wasn't supposed to be the man whose heart she had broken two nights previously.

It wasn't supposed to be but it was.

"Charming." Snow gasps breathlessly shocked stepping back slightly.

"Snow." He approaches slowly and tenderly. Honestly scared to death that she might do exactly what she appears to be doing now.

She is running in her beautiful bandit waistcoat and furs,

Oh that is _definitely_ his Snow White.

"Snow…. SNOW WAIT!"

He struggles to keep up with her as he sprints through the dark and dense forest. Curse these leather pants!

"SNOW."

He manages to catch up or rather corner her in a cave. The moonlight illuminating her features.

"Charming. Let me go. Please let me go." He is not even touching her and she can feel him this hold he has on her heart is too great.

He gazes into her soul. A single tear falling down his face.

"Just tell me. Please."

Oh GOD this was agony! Seeing him in pain like this when all she wanted to do was kiss it away. Kiss every tear away for the rest of her life.

"Do you truly not love me? Will you never love me as I love you?" He says desperately.

"I…" She tries to push him but, he's solid and warm. She can feel his heart beating hard underneath her delicate fingers.

"I can't!" Snow begs.

"I..." She says as he presses his forehead against her own. He doesn't touch her seeing all he needs to in her eyes.

"Oh to hell with this." Snow says exasperated capturing his lips in hers, snaking her arms around his neck, feeling his hair in between her fingers in a desperate need for him.

They gasp for a minute to force much needed air into their lungs but, that is all it is. A minute before they smile mischievously and crash their lips together simultaneously like a wave bombarding the most jagged of rocks. They grip as he turns and pushes them up against the opposite side of the cave the warmest side. Subconsciously shielding her from any potential rain or cold.

"Charming." She murmurs lost in him purposefully kissing that scar. The one she gave him. The one that is now a permanent reminder of the day. The day she gave him her heart.

"Love you."

"I love you so much Snow." He says breaking away to stroke her face and place the softest of kisses on her forehead.

Then something hits her. Fear hits her. He's just another target… If he stays with her what's to stop Regina from making him another innocent victim one of the countless others who has died in order to protect her? Or worse some pawn suffering in a prison constantly used as some sick, twisted revenge for the pain that Snow had caused. And then there was George his threat was still ringing in her ears.

"_You'll kill me?"_

"_No, I'll kill him."_

No, she can't do this.

"I can't do this." She says plainly this time succeeding in breaking away from him.

"What?" He says absolutely crestfallen.

"I'm sorry." She fails at holding back her sobs as she turns to face him. He's just standing opposite her, broken-hearted and pleading for an explanation.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T PUT YOU IN DANGER._ Goodbye James._" She screams her argument making the last words as tender and loving. Hoping against all hope that they might bring comfort.

They don't.

"Goodbye. Goodbye! You just kissed me and told me you loved me." He says frustrated walking swiftly up to her.

"I DO! I DO LOVE YOU CHARMING. THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS." She screams as he reaches and then envelops her rather roughly.

"Stop talking." He whispers before he joins their lips together and pours all the love he can into it. Deepening it until he hears a raspy moan escape her lips and she responds kissing back and pushing them into the centre cave wall

"Agh." Escapes from Charming but, that's quickly swallowed by her undoing his leather doublet tossing it aside and placing rapid kisses down his neck pausing to ask permission for her fingers to trace underneath his shirt feel soft skin in her hands and lift it over his head gently.

He nods so she does.

"Snow." He groans closing his eyes as she kisses the hollow of his throat and rids herself of that grotty coat.

"Charming." She sings "Open your eyes."

Well, he's just damned to hell. She's wearing nothing but, a translucent white slip that he is sure she had to reclaim from Regina.

He looks at her through lowered eyelids. "Snow White; Are you trying to seduce me?"

She laughs before kissing him fully on the lips and stroking his face with care and love.

"Trying? Charming I'm succeeding."

"Snow, we should wait…" He stops her in mid- caress.

"Charming I love you, but, there is absolutely no way on earth I am not giving myself to you tonight. You can be… as chivalrous, noble and down- right charming as you want but, it won't change tonight. There are countless reasons why we shouldn't do this but, there are thousands upon thousands more that surpass all of them."

"Our time is now."

"Do you have another hideout?" He asks inquisitively.

"I'm a bandit." She says sarcastically hands firmly on her hips eyes rolling.

"Is it far?"

"No. it's a few minutes away on foot. Why?"

"Because there's not a chance in hell I'm making love to you in a cave."

"God I love you Prince Charming."

"I love you Snow I'll always love you."

_x_

You can try to resist.

_Try to hide from my kiss but, you know._

_But, you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the dark._

_You'll surrender your heart._

_But, you know._

_But, you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_No you can't fight it._

_It's gonna get to your heart. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They move swiftly, the darkness giving them some cover. Hurried and excited footsteps crunch against the forest floor and as Snow White seamlessly leads her Charming to their very own hideaway.

Although, not before slamming him into the nearest tree trunk to kiss him senseless.

"Snow."

"Charming." She says with allure kissing the scar on his chin and watching with delight as he tries to pull her in for the real thing.

"So eager."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

She kisses his forehead softly and pulls him with her until they reach the cabin she called one of her many temporary homes.

There's already a well-lit fire by the time he locks the door behind them.

The heat makes her cheeks blush red and her skin feels soft as he cups Snow's face helping her up slowly.

"I could have done that."

"_I wanted to._" She says softly stroking his face lightly.

"There were so many things I wanted to do when I answered your letter. But, breaking your heart Charming, that was never one of them."

He knows she would never intentionally hurt him but, it is still a relief to hear her affirm that belief.

"I love you…" She starts but, he stops her. From saying it. From saying his dead brother's name with the affection he knew was meant for him. She deserved the truth even if it meant the beautifully carved wooden bed with its regal sheets and reclaimed pillows remained unused forever. Even if it meant he was to be banished from her life forever. Snow White deserved the truth.

"David."

"What?" Snow half-laughs in amazement.

"Charming who's David?"

"I am."

She is shocked, adding things that did not seem right on the day they met together in her mind. He was more than willing to help what most royalty would consider as riff-raff; he didn't look that comfortable with a sword and crucially:

"_I have a name. It's James."_

He seemed heavy-hearted

She should be hurt. She should shout or scream that she hate s him and bemoan him lying to her. That is what he expected after he finishes the whole story.

"Please say something."

Moving closer to him she says all she needs to in the most assured of kisses.

He is dumbstruck but, nevertheless sighs into it.

"Snow."

"I wanted to do that instead on the bridge when I came back for you. When you told me a name and I called you Charming instead because I liked it better. I knew. I knew I loved you David." She says joyfully exasperated cupping his face with delight.

"I don't care where you came from or how you got here. The point is that we are here. WE ARE TOGETHER. And that is all that matters to me. That and her safety."

"Who's safety my darling?"

She gives him an obvious look.

"Your mother's." Snow says without a trace of doubt or hesitation.

"There's a cabin I know of we can keep her and whoever she wishes to bring with her there and don't worry about the animals or anyone in the surrounding area I know of a Blue Fairy who does her best to ensure people's welfare at least while I'm…" He cuts her off with the deepest kiss to which she responds by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and deepening it drawing a light moan from him.

"I love you Snow."

"And I you. _David._" She whispers his name as she draws him up and slowly takes off her slip. He is like a child at Nicklemas she realises afraid to touch her in-case she fades away.

"Snow. If you're not ready…"

"I want to be touched by the man I love and touch him in return."

That's all he needs to scoop her up against him and smother her with his kiss before lowering her carefully onto the bed.

They are slow and tender. Her gently removing everything that would prevent the feel of his soft skin on hers tossing it all onto the floor.

He starts by trailing heated kisses down the length of her which makes her gasp at the familiarity of his lips but, delight at where they were going. He was kissing her breasts and it felt. It felt. Wonderful.

"David." She says through lowered eyelids sweetly commanding.

"Come here."

He does in an instant staring at her adoringly as she pulls him down and flips him over against the pillows.

"Have you ever?" She asks flushed embarrassed by her undeniable curiosity.

"No." He swears. "It was always you. I knew after we met that I could never be happy with anyone else but, you."

She watches his eyes close as she starts to trail her mouth downwards and feel the one thing that he was struggling to control. His arousal. Cautious but, loving in her fingers stroke causing him pleasure and pain in equal measure. She can feel him building just as she is. (Thank goodness for gossiping maids).

"Snow." David groans weakly reaching out for her and getting her lips on his.

"Mmm. Charming." She says with wonder as his eyes open.

He kisses her and then as their mouths fight for control delicately places a finger inside of his beloved. (His brother had a friend called Aramis who taught him the basics of lovemaking and assured that this was the best way to give pleasure while preparing the virtuous maiden for what came next).

"OH. Charming." Snow feels him lightly let his finger weave in and out.

"Darling. Is this alright?"

To prove it is she smiles and starts to grind against him steadily.

"Snow…" David warns.

"I want you Charming. I need to love you like this. Just as you need and want to love me."

"The future isn't written. It's all fleeting and over far too quickly. I cannot live my life being afraid to commit. I am committing to you to a marriage, a family taking the kingdom back. I want this."

He wasn't sure he could love her any-more than he did already and yet, what he felt for her at this moment surpassed everything.

"Then you shall have it."

Giving her one last triumphant kiss he stroked her face and then changed their relationship forever more.

"How do you feel?" David asked kissing her shoulder as she rested against him minutes later.

"Hmm. Happy."

"But, are you? Sore?" He asked rather awkwardly.

Snow makes him turn to her.

"A little."

"I'm sorry." He rubs his nose against hers. "Well, MA! I'm not…" She giggles stroking his face.

"Snow…."

"Don't."

She kisses him softly again tugging at his bottom lip until he tugs at her own.

"Don't apologise Charming. We wanted this. The pain was irritating, the pleasure on the other hand?" She smirks into him.

He shifts himself slightly.

"Excuse me a moment darling." He beams and breaks away from her putting on his clothes and finding what he needs in the pocket of his leather trousers. The pouch. The ring.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view Charming, but, what are you doing?" She said as he straightens himself up now fully dressed. He takes the pouch out and watches her face react in shocked recognition.

He takes the glistening ring out walks to her side of the bed and kneels on a single bended knee.

"That's… Abigail's." She says sobbing.

"No, she has her own ring the one her True Love gave to her after I saved him."

"This is yours, my heart, my life it's always been yours from the moment I looked into your eyes as you lay on the forest floor."

"That's _MY _ring."

"And now. I never want it off your finger."

"Will you marry me?" He says with such conviction it makes her heart melt. Wordlessly she extends her hand allowing him to loop it on her finger.

For a second she admires it in the firelight before…

"What do you think?"

He laughs and crashes himself against her kissing her rapidly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Charming."

But, then she ponders causing him to worry as he holds her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"If we're getting married…"

"Yes?"

"We need to get that castle back."


End file.
